The present invention is directed to a fiber optic connector and, more particularly, to a tuning tool for tuning a fiber optic connector.
Tuning tools for tuning fiber optic connectors are known in the telecommunications industry. One such tuning tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,018, assigned to Lucent Technologies. The '018 patent discloses a tuning index tool and a tuning wrench combination for tuning an LC type connector. The '018 patent teaches that once the least insertion loss incremental position of the mated connector pair is determined, the connector to be tuned is removed from the tuning tool, and a tuning wrench is then used to push the ferrule inside the connector to disengage the alignment system and rotate the ferrule of the connector clockwise or counterclockwise to “tune” the connector. However, none of the prior art tuning tools, including the one disclosed in the '018 patent, provide a tuning tool for tuning a fiber optic connector having the ability to tune a mated connector pair to each other without having to remove the connector pair from the tuning tool, without having to utilize a separate tool to finish tuning the mated connector pair, or without having to disengage the alignment system.
It would be desirable to provide a tuning tool for tuning a fiber optic connector having the ability to tune a mated connector pair to each other without having to remove the connector pair from the tuning tool.
It would also be desirable to provide a tuning tool for tuning a fiber optic connector having the ability to tune a mated connector pair to each other without having to utilize a separate tool to finish tuning the mated connector pair.
It would further be desirable to provide a tuning tool for tuning a fiber optic connector having the ability to tune a mated connector pair to each other without having to disengage the alignment system.